Kingdom Hearts III: Arendelle (Sora and Riku's story) (2nd visit)
by bernardinojulian
Summary: Sora's Story: Sora, Donald and Goofy returns to Arendelle once again and they must deal with members of the Organization XIII with the help of Anna and Kristoff. Riku's Story: Riku and King Mickey returns and they must deal with the return of Prince Hans with the aid of Elsa and Olaf... and also a little help of the Duke of Weselton, who turned over a new leaf.
1. Returning to Arendelle

**Chapter 1: Returning to Arendelle**

Arendelle (Sora's story)

 **Arendelle**

Sora, Donald and Goofy returns to Arendelle to revisit their new friends, Anna, Kristoff and Sven.

"Well, it sure is good to be back in Arendelle," said Sora. "I sure hope to see Anna and Elsa again."

"Yeah. No more Maleficent and no more Pete returning," said Donald.

"And best of all," said Goofy. "No more Hans and no more eternal winter. Now we can enjoy a nice sunny day."

As they are walking, they didn't notice that Xemnas and Xigbar, two of the Organization XIII members, were spying on them.

Anna and Kristoff are polishing the new sled until Sven saw Sora, Donald and Goofy coming this way.

"ANNA! KRISTOFF!" called Sora.

Anna was surprised to see her new friends. "SORA! DONALD! GOOFY! You came back!" she cried as she ran towards them to hug Sora.

"It's good to see you three again," said Kristoff, approaching towards Sora, Donald and Goofy.

"It's good to see you guys again," Sora smiled but asked. "Where's Elsa and Olaf?"

Anna replied, "They're still at the castle, rearranging things since the eternal winter ended but you got us again."

"Heh. Very exasperating," grumbled Donald.

Goofy looked down. "Gawrsh. It's been awhile since we've seen Elsa."

Sora tried to cheer them up. "Cheer up. Since Riku and the King went with Elsa, she sees Riku as her true love."

Anna giggled but frowned. "Well... there's something strange going on the North Mountain. There are two men wearing black cloaks having conversations with each other."

Sora, Donald and Goofy looked at each other and goes to huddle up.

"Do you think it might be the members of the Organization XIII?" Sora whispered to Donald and Goofy.

"It might be possible," whispered Donald.

"And it also means trouble," whispered Goofy.

"It sure is," said Anna. "And we can hear you!"

Kristoff silenced Anna, "Just let those guys be. I'm sure..." Then they see Nobodies. "What the...?"

"Nobodies!" cried Sora when he, Donald and Goofy saw them as well. Then, he turns to Anna and Kristoff. "We need your help you two!"

"I'm on it!" said Anna, grabbing the shovel.

"Wait up, feisty pants!" said Kristoff, grabbing the pick ax.

 **Anna and Kristoff becomes your Party Members.**

 **Defeat all of the Nobodies!**

 **Sora +12 HP**

 **Donald +13 HP**

 **Goofy +14 HP**

 **Anna +15 HP**

 **Kristoff +16 HP**

After defeating the Nobodies, Sora, Donald and Goofy got onto Kristoff's sled, along with Anna and Kristoff.

"Alright, Anna, show us to where it all happened," said Sora.

As Anna explained everything to Sora, Donald and Goofy, Sven started pulling the sled, carrying Anna, Kristoff, Sora, Donald and Goofy, to the North Mountain.

* * *

Arendelle (Riku's story)

 **Arendelle Castle: Courtyard**

Riku returns with King Mickey to revisit their friends, Elsa and Olaf.

King Mickey smiled. "Gosh, it's great that Arendelle is back to its nice weather again."

"Not as great as seeing Elsa again," said Riku.

"I know that Riku since the true love's kiss thawed your heart," said King Mickey.

As they are walking into the castle, they saw Olaf, waving at them. "It's Olaf!" cried King Mickey.

"Riku! Mickey!" called Olaf.

Riku rushed towards Olaf with King Mickey. "It's good to see you again, Olaf. Where's Elsa? We need to see her."

"She's inside. She's been missing you so let's get inside," said Olaf, accompanying Riku and King Mickey to the castle.

 **Arendelle Castle: Ballroom**

Elsa was keeping her powers under control, since the eternal winter ended like magic, until she sees Olaf arriving with Riku and King Mickey.

"Riku! Mickey!" cried Elsa as she hugged them. "Thank goodness you two came back."

"We're just glad to see you, Elsa," said Mickey.

"How's Anna doing?" asked Riku.

"She's fine," replied Elsa. "She went out with Kristoff, who's promoted to Ice Master and Deliverer by me but she'll be just fine."

"I see your powers are under control now," said Riku. "But is there anything going on so far?"

Elsa nodded. "I've sensed something going on ever since I've banished Hans and the Duke back to the Southern Isles and Weselton. With Maleficent, Pete and Xehanort vanished, there are strange things happening. Two strangers wearing black cloaks were last seen, heading towards the North Mountain."

"Black cloaks?!" Riku gasped.

"You know those two?" asked Elsa.

King Mickey looked at Elsa. "You mean you've never heard of a group called the Organization XIII? Gosh, they're more dangerous than Maleficent."

"Believe me," said Riku to Elsa. "Sora and I fought against the members of the Organization XIII, including their leader (Xemnas). And besides, no one from the outside world has ever been visiting this beautiful place, not even the Organization XIII can use darkness to go through."

Elsa smiled until she sees Olaf coming in. "Olaf? What's wrong?"

"The Duke has escaped, along with his two guards!" said Olaf.

"What?!" gasped Elsa.

"They're back?! asked Mickey.

"We gotta stop them!" said Riku as he, King, Mickey and Elsa goes with Olaf.

 **Arendelle Castle: Courtyard**

The Duke of Weselton and his two guards were confronted by a heartless that looked just like Prince Hans.

"Hurry, men! Focus your fire on that monster!" cried the Duke, pointing to the heartless.

Just then, Riku, King Mickey, Elsa and Olaf arrived to see the heartless attacking the Duke. "A heartless!" cried Riku.

"And it looks a lot like Hans!" said Mickey.

"Then let's end this!" said Elsa.

 **Elsa becomes your Party Member.**

 **Defeat Hans' heartless!**

 **Riku +13 HP**

 **King Mickey +14 HP**

 **Elsa +15 HP**

After the heartless vanished, the Duke came to see Riku, King Mickey, Elsa and Olaf. "Your Majesty, my friends, I mean you no harm."

"Alright, Duke of Weasel Town! Talk! Why are you here?" Riku interrogated the Duke.

The Duke was irritated by Riku's pronunciation. "Weselton! It's the Duke of Weselton!" But he started to tell them the truth. "And you want to know the truth of Hans' heartless, yes? Then, prepare yourselves for a strange tale. Remember when Prince Hans and Xehanort fought Princess Anna and Sora? Some of the darkness inside Prince Hans was spilling out. Not long after, it started to spread like tiny little insects. They formed into multiple heartlesses, which are possessing thoughts, memories of Prince Hans himself. They were last seen in the North Mountain, inside Queen Elsa's old lair to build a shrine to Prince Hans, and that is when the two strangers in black cloaks, spying on you and your friends, found them."

"Oh no," gasped Elsa.

The Duke concluded the backstory. "They've used Hans' darkness to rebuild an army of their own."

"I don't trust you," Riku glared at the Duke. "But you should've been grateful that we've helped you."

The Duke laughed a bit but frowned, "Me? Of course I am. Why you don't trust me? After all, I've turned over a new leaf. But that's not the point. Prince Hans has escaped and he had help from the ones wearing black cloaks."

Riku and Elsa were shocked. "WHAT?!"

"Hans teamed up with the Organization XIII?!" gasped Mickey.

The Duke looked confused and frowned. "Young mouse, I don't know who are the Organization XIII but it's true. He was last seen in the North Mountain, planning to wreak vengeance on both Queen Elsa and Princess Anna. I'd rather turn myself in and rot in a dungeon. I'm sure it's not the way to surrender so if you need me, visit me."

When the guards took the Duke of Weselton and his men to the dungeon, Olaf spoke up. "Heh. Who needs the old man from Weasel Town. So let's go warn Anna and Kristoff!"

Elsa looked at Riku and King Mickey. "We have to hurry! Sora, Donald and Goofy might be with them as well."

"Right!" said Riku and King Mickey.

Riku, King Mickey, Elsa and Olaf rushed out of the castle to find Anna, Kristoff, Sven, Sora, Donald and Goofy without a word.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **Will Riku, King Mickey, Elsa and Olaf find Anna, Kristoff, Sven, Sora, Donald and Goofy in time?**

 **What is Xemnas and Xigbar up to?**

 **Did Hans really escape?**


	2. Returning to Oaken

**Chapter 2: Returning to Wandering Oaken's/Hans makes a deal with Xemnas and Xigbar**

Arendelle (Sora's story)

 **Outside of Wandering Oaken's Trading Post**

Sora, Donald and Goofy arrived with Anna, Kristoff and Sven near the trading post. This was where they bought their winter gear for the first time and Oaken booted Kristoff for calling him a crook.

Kristoff saw the trading post and sighed in exasperation. "Oh no. Not this place again."

"Will you quit your whining?" said Sora to Kristoff. "Now all we need to do is get more supplies if we're going to find the Organization XIII."

"Oh yeah? What are we going to do? Buy more supplies until we ran out of money?" complained Donald.

Goofy was on to something. "Gawrsh, Donald. That's a great idea."

"Me and my big beak," sighed Donald.

"He sure is a pessimist but he knows how to ruffle his feathers," Anna laughed.

"I know how he feels," said Sora. "He sounded Riku-esque, especially the first time we met you during your sister's coronation."

He looked down. "I hope Elsa and Olaf are okay back in Arendelle."

Goofy smiled. "Yeah. I wonder how they're doing?"

Donald thought of someone who's protecting them. "Wait! Riku and The King! If they're with them, they could be in danger."

"Well, Elsa's just... Elsa," Anna smiled. "And for Riku and Mickey, she and Olaf sure have feelings for them. You know she kissed Riku and him getting along with the little rodent."

"Right..." said Sora, Donald and Goofy in unison.

 **Wandering Oaken's Trading Post**

As Anna, Kristoff, Sora, Donald and Goofy came in, Oaken was there.

"Hoo hoo!" shouted Oaken. "Big summer blowout."

Sora spoke up. "Hi. We'd like to get some climbing gears for all of us, kind sir."

"That would be in our mountain climbing section," said Oaken.

"Oh perfect," said Donald.

"Uhhh... Thanks," said Sora as he, Donald and Goofy brought the climbing gears to the counter.

Oaken saw Kristoff brought more carrots to the counter. "Ten, please."

Kristoff brought ten gold coins to Oaken and payed the carrots.

"Thank you," smiled Oaken.

 **Outside of Wandering Oaken's Trading Post**

Once they bought everything, Sora loaded the mountain climbing gears onto Kristoff's sled while Anna, Kristoff, Donald and Goofy climbed on board.

"Alright, guys, we're all set. Now we can catch the Organization and send them back to the world where they came from," said Sora.

Anna began to wonder. "As long as those creepy men doesn't break Hans out of prison, we'll be just fine. I sure hope Elsa and Olaf are okay with Riku and Mickey."

 **The Forest**

Once Sven galloped through the forest, pulling the sled with Anna, Kristoff, Sora, Donald and Goofy on board, they set off to search for the Organization XIII, but they encountered a heartless version of Hans on a heartless horse.

Anna gasped. "Sora! Is that supposed to be Hans?!"

"That can't be Hans," said Sora. "Didn't we got rid of him for good after he teamed up with Xehanort, Maleficent and Pete?"

"Yep, but how could that be?" asked Goofy.

Donald started to see more heartless appearing and one climbing on board. "WAK! More of them are here! And one's on board!"

"I've got this one," said Sora, wielding his Keyblade. "Donald, Goofy, Anna, Kristoff, you guys take care of the rest."

"Alright," said Anna.

 **Defeat Hans' heartless!**

 **Sora +12 HP**

 **Donald +13 HP**

 **Goofy +14 HP**

 **Anna +15 HP**

 **Kristoff +16 HP**

After defeating all the Heartless, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Anna sat back down.

"We better keep going," said Sora. "If the Organization XIII is behind the heartless, then Xehanort might still be with them."

As they kept going, Xigbar kept a close eye on Sora, Donald, Goofy, Anna, Kristoff and Sven behind one of the trees.

"I've got my eye on you, kiddies. You all never know how we broke the prince from the Southern Isles out if you don't show up soon," muttered Xigbar.

* * *

Arendelle (Riku's story)

 **Outside of Wandering Oaken's Trading Post**

Riku, King Mickey, Elsa and Olaf are on the search for Anna, Kristoff, Sven, Sora, Donald and Goofy but still there is no sign of them.

Riku sighed. "Where could they be? I know they're probably heading towards the North Mountain."

King Mickey spoke up. "Gosh, Riku. Don't get your hopes up. Xehanort's Organization might be hunting them down to lure us into a trap."

"Don't worry," said Olaf, walking with Riku and King Mickey. "I'm sure nothing will happen to them."

"Me too," said Elsa, looking very worried. "If Hans escaped, that means we'll all be in grave danger."

"I know we're worried, Elsa," said Riku. "But once we come up with a plan, it'll be all over soon."

Elsa nods and looks at King Mickey and Olaf. "Mickey, keep an eye on Olaf while we head to the trading post."

"You can count on me," said King Mickey. "Alright, Olaf. Let's wait out here."

"Sure," said Olaf. "1, 2, 3..."

"4..." King Mickey starts to counting with Olaf.

 **Wandering Oaken's Trading Post**

Oaken sees Riku and Elsa. "Hoo hoo! Big summer blowout."

"Hey," said Riku. "We're not here to buy anything, sir. But we're looking for our friends. Do you know where they are?"

"Why, of course, young man," said Oaken. "They just came in and bought the mountain climbing gears and carrots. They said they're off to the North Mountain to hunt down two men in black hoods called the 'Organization XIII'."

"Well... that's all we needed to know," said Elsa. "But we don't want anything right now, just the information we're sending you."

Oaken looks at them sadly. "Okay... Have a good day."

 **Outside of Wandering Oaken's Trading Post**

King Mickey sees Riku and Elsa coming out the door. "Well...?"

"He knows where they're going," said Riku. "We must get to them before the Organization XIII does."

King Mickey nods but as he goes with Riku, Elsa and Olaf, he points to the tree with an illusion of Hans. "Riku! Elsa! It's Hans."

Olaf looked around. "Where?!" Then, he started to laugh. "Don't be silly, Mickey. You're just imagining things."

Riku looked angrily at Olaf. "What we're seeing doesn't matter, Hans may have escaped but he's not powerful anymore now that Maleficent and Xehanort have vanished."

Elsa approached towards Riku, King Mickey and Olaf. "I have heard tales that Hans was one of the thirteenth princes of the Southern Isles. Ever since the eternal winter ended, Anna told me that Hans left her to die and to strike me down in order to take over Arendelle. And now, he's out there to get revenge on me and Anna."

King Mickey realized that the Duke of Weselton is right. "Then, the Duke was telling the truth. And it's not a trick."

Riku saw Nobodies appearing out of nowhere. "We'll talk later. Right now... we must take down all those Nobodies."

 **Defeat all of the Nobodies!**

 **Riku +13 HP**

 **King Mickey +14 HP**

 **Elsa +15 HP**

After defeating the Nobodies, King Mickey spoke up. "Come on. It's time to go."

As Riku, King Mickey, Elsa and Olaf rushed to find Anna, Kristoff, Sven, Sora, Donald and Goofy, Xemnas kept a close eye on them.

* * *

Arendelle (Sora and Riku's story)

 **Elsa's Ice Palace**

Xemnas and Xigbar came to see Hans, who's sitting on the ice throne.

Hans give them an evil smile. "So have you got ideas on taking down both Anna and Elsa?"

"Indeed," said Xemnas. "Not only we've got eyes on the two girls that you wanted to take down, we've got eyes on Sora and Riku."

Hans chuckled sinisterly. "Ah, yes, Riku and Sora. Those two boys with the Keyblades and their pesky little friends, Mickey, Donald and Goofy. They'll pay for what they did to me."

Xigbar laughed with Hans. "I feel ya buddy. But what's the next step, your Royalness? Conquer Arendelle?"

"We'll get to the part later," said Hans as he snapped his finger to summon his Heartless. "Right now, we're onto the next step of our plan: REVENGE..."

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **NOTE: I promised that I'll add a few more chapters that involves Hans' interaction with the Org. XIII and also ones with Sora/Donald/Goofy/Anna/Kristoff and Riku/King Mickey/Elsa/Olaf going up against Hans/Org. XIII. Until then, warm hugs for everybody.**

 **Will Hans get his revenge on Sora and Riku as well as Anna and Elsa?**

 **Will Sora and his friends be able to find the Organization XIII?**

 **Will Riku and King Mickey be able to find their friends with the help of Elsa and Olaf?**


	3. Hans' Revenge

**Chapter 3: Encountering Xigbar and Xemnas/Hans' revenge**

Arendelle (Sora's story)

 **Outside of Elsa's Ice Palace**

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Anna, Kristoff and Sven are still at the mountains until they reached... Elsa's old ice palace?

Sora was surprised to see the icy palace where they last searched for Riku, King Mickey and Elsa. "Elsa's lair? That's where we went for the first time."

"And that's where we are going to find the Organization," said Donald as he got off the sled with Sora, Goofy, Anna and Kristoff.

Kristoff looks at Sven. "Stay here, Sven. We'll be back before you know it."

 **Elsa's Ice Palace**

When Sora, Donald, Goofy, Anna and Kristoff got inside, they knew there was no one there until more of Hans' heartless and Nobodies started to appear.

Anna was shocked. "Heartless!"

"And Nobodies!" cried Sora, wielded his Keyblade.

Then came a voice. "Hello, Anna. Did you and Elsa miss me?"

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Anna and Kristoff was shocked to see... Prince Hans! He has escaped and is planning on getting revenge.

Anna growled. "Hans!"

Hans began to chuckle as he goes closer to Anna and Kristoff. "Wow. I see you've enlisted a mountain man... or reindeer boy to stop me. Both of you are so weak."

"Hey!" cried Kristoff.

Hans turns his attention to Sora, Donald and Goofy. "And is that Sora, Donald and Goofy with you too? That's really intriguing, you know? And you want to know why, no? You're going to pay, Sora. You and Riku are going to pay for what you did to me."

Then, Xigbar and Xemnas appears via corridor of darkness to join Hans. "Hey, prince boy! Don't start the party without us!"

Sora sees Xemnas and Xigbar and gasped. "Xemnas! Xigbar! You teamed up with Hans?"

Xigbar smirked as he approached towards Sora, Donald, Goofy, Anna and Kristoff. "What? Thought you didn't see us there? You and your friends are in for a surprise, Sora... Roxas..."

Anna was confused. "Roxas? Who's Roxas?"

"My name is not Roxas!" cried Sora. "Why are you here?"

"Simple," explained Xigbar. "Xemnas and I wanted to come and look around and that's when you and your friends took on the evil prince who embraced the darkness that Xehanort and Maleficent gave him. When we first saw him, he was on a ship back to the Southern Isles until we broke him out of prison. And once we got settled, Hans, who was embracing the darkness within him, is going to get revenge on the two ladies for what they did to him, especially you and Riku."

Xemnas began to interrupt. "And don't forget. Riku and the ice witch (Elsa) is part of Hans' revenge."

Anna growled, looking at Hans. "You're not laying a finger on my sister. Not when her bodyguard, Riku, is around."

"Wait until Riku and Elsa are here. They're with the King," said Sora.

Hans glared at Sora and Anna. "Riku and Elsa are no match for me, especially Mickey. And by the time I'm finished with you all, Arendelle will be mine to rule."

* * *

Arendelle (Riku's story)

 **Outside of Elsa's Ice Palace**

Riku, King Mickey, Elsa and Olaf were going on foot until they reached the old ice palace that Elsa created during the eternal winter. They saw Sven near the stairs and so was Kristoff's sled.

King Mickey said, "They must be close. Sven should be okay outside."

Olaf rushed towards Sven. "Hey Sven! Where's Anna and Kristoff?"

Elsa began to worry. "Oh... I hope Anna's okay."

"Don't worry, Elsa," said Riku, placing his hand on her shoulder. "She should be fine as long as Sora and Kristoff are with her."

Riku turns around to see Olaf talking to Sven. "Olaf! What's Sven saying?"

"He said Anna and Kristoff are at the ice castle with Sora, Donald and Goofy," said Olaf.

Elsa turns to Riku and King Mickey. "Riku! Mickey! We have no time to waste!"

"Right!" said Riku and King Mickey as they rushed through the stairs to the palace with Elsa.

* * *

Arendelle (Sora and Riku's story)

 **Elsa's Ice Palace**

Hans laughed at Anna. "Soon... you and Elsa will be finished. And Sora and Riku will not be interfering with our plans."

Riku bursts through the doors with King Mickey and Elsa and wielded his Keyblade. "That's not gonna happen, sideburns!"

Sora, Donald and Goofy sees Riku and King Mickey and smiled. "Riku!" cried Sora.

"King Mickey!" cried Donald and Goofy.

"Elsa!" cried Anna who smiled.

Hans approached towards Elsa, Riku and King Mickey. "My beautiful Queen Elsa, perfect timing. Now the party has gotten more interesting."

"You're not gonna lay a hand on her, Hans," said Riku, protecting Elsa. "Why did you come back? We defeated you once, we'll defeat you again."

Hans smirked. "Oh? Haven't I told you yet? I had help from two men in black coats."

"Indeed," said Xemnas. "A Keyblade master who resisted the darkness and now here he is. Teaming up with this ice witch."

Sora looked at Xemnas. "Elsa is nothing like you Nobodies. Her heart is in the right place as a queen."

"That is where you're wrong," said Xemnas to Sora. "How would your Nobody, Roxas, have his heart in the right place? He is finished."

Xigbar looks at Elsa. "This is the queen that Hans told me about? She could be perfect, even for the Organization."

Elsa looked up at Xigbar as her fears started to return. "What are you talking about? I don't even know you."

"Careful, Elsa," Riku warned. "He's one of the members of the Organization XIII. And that leader is Xemnas."

Hans looked at Riku and King Mickey. "So you're telling Elsa everything that you want to know about. Tell me... Are you still in love with her?"

Then, Hans turned to Elsa, talking about Riku. "And do you, Elsa, honestly think he'd want you?"

Riku's anger started to increase while King Mickey stops him. "Riku," said King Mickey. "Remember... anger will make things worse."

Xigbar laughed at Riku a little. "I see that the Keyblade Master got that angry look down."

Hans silenced Xigbar for a moment and turns to Sora, Riku, Anna, Kristoff, Elsa, Donald, Goofy and King Mickey, wielding his sword. "Now that you're all here, I will destroy you... one by one."

King Mickey wielded his Keyblade and blocked Hans' attacks. "Stop, Hans! If you destroy us now, you'll have nothing left."

"And what will you have?" Hans growled at King Mickey. "Why do you and Riku leave Elsa when you are still protecting her? Not simply to leave for an adventure? Wait... You and Riku have a purpose. Perhaps... you two are searching for something. No... searching for someone."

Then, Elsa looks at Riku and King Mickey for a moment until she sees Xigbar opening a corridor of darkness and leaves with Xemnas and Hans. "Wait!"

Riku looked at King Mickey. "How does Hans know we were searching for Aqua?"

"There's no time to talk," said Sora. "We gotta catch up to Hans and Xemnas!"

Donald and Goofy nodded but turns to King Mickey. "King Mickey?" said Donald.

"Aren't you coming, your Majesty?" asked Goofy.

King Mickey remained silent, causing Donald and Goofy to be disappointed and leave him for no reason.

 **Outside of Elsa's Ice Palace**

Sora and Riku ran out with Anna, Kristoff and Elsa as well as Donald and Goofy.

"Where's the King?" Sora asked to Donald and Goofy.

"He's not coming out," said Donald.

"What?" Riku was shocked. "What do you mean Mickey's not coming out?"

Elsa began to know why. "It must be because of what Hans said about searching for someone."

"Mickey's my friend, guys," said Riku. "He'll come right out... or not. And then, Arendelle is doomed."

Sora placed his hand on Riku's shoulder. "Don't worry, Riku. The King will be ready to come out. Hope he doesn't stay in there too long."

Riku smiled. "You're right. Sora, I need you and Elsa to get to Arendelle and stop Hans, Xigbar and Xemnas."

"But what will you do?" asked Sora, looking very worried.

"I'll look after Anna," said Riku to Sora and Elsa.

Elsa smiled, kisses Riku's cheeks and looks at Riku and Kristoff. "Thank you, Riku. Keep an eye on her. And you, too, Kristoff."

"You have my word, Elsa," said Kristoff, bowing to Elsa, who left with Sora, Donald and Goofy.

After Sora, Donald, Goofy and Elsa left, Riku, Anna and Kristoff didn't notice that Olaf was going into the ice castle to talk to King Mickey.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **NOTE: I hope I add a few more chapters soon enough. And who's excited for the D23 Expo Japan 2018 that's coming up?**

 **Will Olaf be able to talk to King Mickey?**

 **Will Sora, Donald, Goofy and Elsa be able to stop Hans, Xemnas and Xigbar before they take over Arendelle?**


	4. Sora and Riku VS Hans, Xemnas and Xigbar

**Chapter 4: King Mickey's decision/Sora and Riku vs. Hans/Xigbar and Xemnas**

Arendelle (Riku's story)

 **Elsa's Ice Palace**

King Mickey stood alone at the ice palace until Olaf came in.

"Riku?" King Mickey wondered as he turn around to see Olaf. "Oh, it's you. Why are you here?"

Olaf was a little shy but he spoke up. "Are you feeling okay, Mickey? Why are you so lonely?"

King Mickey sighed. "Hans told me that Riku and I have a purpose somewhere in the realm between. And it's searching for a long lost friend, a Keyblade Master, you may not know her, somewhere in the darkness. She risked her life to save her friends, including Riku."

"Don't be sad," said Olaf. "People makes sacrifices too. Like how Anna sacrificed herself to save Elsa from Hans until she thaws."

"Yes," replied King Mickey. "But, gosh, this sacrifice was an act of true love to thaw a heart."

"True," said Olaf. "It's what love is, Mickey. Friends and family are connected to each other and also to Sora."

"It is true," said King Mickey. "We're all connected to Sora. Me, Riku, Donald and Goofy. And his girlfriend (Kairi) and also my three missing friends (Terra, Ventus and Aqua), of course. I understand now. Thank you, Olaf."

Just then, Riku and Anna came in.

"Mickey?" said Riku. "Have you seen Olaf?"

"He's here," said King Mickey, pointing to Olaf.

Riku smiled. "So you've decided to..."

"Help you?" King Mickey finished. "Yes. I've made my decision."

"So what made you decided?" asked Anna.

King Mickey pointed to Olaf. "A friend changed my mind. He told me everything that I needed to know about. Including sacrifices."

Olaf spreads his arms out, wants King Mickey to give him a hug.

"Well, sure. Why not?" said King Mickey as he hugged Olaf.

"I hate to break this up," interrupted Riku. "But we gotta catch up to Sora and Elsa."

King Mickey nodded. "Gosh. You're right. Our friends need our help. We gotta stop Hans and the Organization."

"For Arendelle," said Anna.

"For Arendelle!" cheered Riku and King Mickey at the same time.

As Anna, Riku and King Mickey heads out, Olaf follows them. "Let's go save Arendelle!"

 **Outside of Elsa's Ice Palace**

Kristoff saw Anna, Riku, King Mickey and Olaf coming out while staying with Sven. "So we're all set?"

"Yes we are," replied Riku. "And we must be quick. Hans is heading towards the castle."

Kristoff gets on the sled with Riku, King Mickey, Anna and Olaf and gets Sven moving. "Alright Sven! Get us to Arendelle as fast as you can!"

Sven galloped as fast as he can in hopes of Riku, Anna, Kristoff, King Mickey and Olaf to reach Arendelle on time.

 **The Fjords**

As they reached the fjords, they were almost at Arendelle until Xemnas appeared, close to the village of Arendelle.

"There's Xemnas!" cried Riku. "He's at the village!"

"We gotta hurry, boys!" said Anna.

* * *

Arendelle (Sora's story)

 **Arendelle Castle: Courtyard**

Sora, Donald, Goofy and Elsa arrived on time to see Hans and Xigbar waiting for them at the courtyard.

"Alright, Hans," said Sora. "Give it up! We got you and Xigbar surrounded!"

Hans chuckled. "You're too late. And it's pointless that Riku and King Mickey are spineless to be left with Anna and that mountain man."

Sora was angry. "Riku's not a coward. He may be a true Keyblade Master but he's my best friend."

Xigbar smirked, pointing to Elsa. "If he's your best friend, why is he a Keyblade Master? You think you're friends with a master? Face it, kiddo. He's better than you. He also replaced you with the King himself... and the ice monarch like her."

Elsa looked at Sora. "Don't listen to him, Sora."

"He's trying to turn you against Riku and the King," said Goofy.

"It's a trick!" cried Donald.

Sora started to realize and knew Donald, Goofy and Elsa were right. Then, he looked at Xigbar and Hans. "Your trick won't work on me. Yeah, I know Riku's a better master than me but I don't care. And here I am, becoming a master during my adventure with two friends. And for Hans, your reign won't be permenant when we're done with you."

"And this time, it ends..." said Donald.

Hans snarled and wielded his sword. "Let's finish this... with or without Riku and Anna!"

 **New Party Member: Elsa**

 **Snow Flurry Burst: Sora and Elsa's Limit**

 **BOSS: Defeat Hans and Xigbar!**

 **Sora +23 HP**

 **Donald +20 HP**

 **Goofy +21 HP**

 **Elsa +22 HP**

Sora, Donald, Goofy and Elsa fights Xigbar and Hans. During the battle, Sora uses "Guardian Form" like he did, back in Olympus Coliseum and he uses Ariel from Atlantica as a summon.

After the battle, Xigbar looked at Hans, who was exhausted and turns to Sora, Donald, Goofy and Elsa. "Looks like you win this round. Consider yourself more powerful when the Keyblade War occurs," he said as he disappeared into a dark portal.

Sora looked at Hans. "How do you like that?"

Hans got up and unleashed a wave of darkness to blast Sora, Donald and Goofy onto the ground. "A powerful effort. But not good enough!"

"Sora! No!" cried Elsa as she rushed towards Sora, Donald and Goofy.

* * *

Arendelle (Riku's story)

 **Arendelle Village**

Riku, King Mickey, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven reached the village on time to confront Xemnas.

"Your time is up, Xemnas," said Riku.

"A perfect timing for our battle to begin," said Xemnas with a smirk. "I was expecting you and Sora to fight me to the bitter end but since you brought the King with you, you're just making this way easier than I expected."

"Don't flatter yourself," said Riku. "You may be tough but we're a lot tougher than you."

"And now... it ends," said King Mickey.

 **New Party Members: Anna and Kristoff**

 **Dark Snow Spin: Riku and Anna's Limit**

 **Carrot Attack: Riku and Kristoff's Limit**

 **BOSS: Defeat Xemnas!**

 **Riku +20 HP**

 **King Mickey +20 HP**

 **Anna +21 HP**

 **Kristoff +21 HP**

Xemnas disappeared in a flash after the battle was over.

"Looks like we did it," said Riku. "I hope Sora's okay."

Then, they heard Elsa's voice. "Sora! No!"

"Elsa!" cried Anna.

"Riku, go with Anna and Kristoff while Olaf and I take care of things," said King Mickey as he sees more Heartless and Nobodies spawning.

"Let's move!" said Riku as he goes with Anna and Kristoff to the castle.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **NOTE: This story's going to be intense. I'll post the last chapter soon. And it's also ashame that Frozen didn't appear in Kingdom Hearts III on D23 Expo Japan 2018 but I hope it's going to appear in the next trailer at E3 2018.**

 **Will Riku, Anna and Kristoff save Sora and Elsa?**

 **Will Sora be finished for good by Hans?**


	5. Arendelle's Last Stand

**Chapter 5: Arendelle's Last Stand/Final Farewells**

Arendelle (Sora and Riku's story)

 **Arendelle Castle: Courtyard**

Sora, Donald and Goofy were laying on the ground after being blasted by Hans while Elsa goes to them.

"What?!" Sora gasped. "We defeated you! How could you be more powerful?"

Hans smirked. "Oh, I'm not just as powerful as Maleficent... or Xehanort... or the Organization. I'm ten times powerful than you and Riku."

Elsa helps Sora up and looked at Hans. "You're not gonna win that easy, Hans. Please take over our kingdom and spare my friends."

"Don't do it, Elsa," said Sora. "He's only making you choose just like Maleficent."

"Don't let him win!" quacked Donald.

"Since you're begging for mercy," Hans replied to Elsa. "But the answer... is no. All I care about is destroying all of you. My true plan is that I want all of you dead."

Then, Riku arrived with Anna and Kristoff appeared and interferes with Hans' scheme. "Your plan won't work this time!" said Riku.

"Riku!" cried Sora as he was glad to see his friend again.

"Anna!" cried Elsa as she rushed to hug her sister.

Hans chuckled evilly. "How touching. Now that I have all of you, I'm going to destroy you one by one..." Then, he paused to know where King Mickey is. "Wait... where's that mouse that sided with Riku?"

"You'll never know," said Sora. "King Mickey is not foolish to show up by the time you told him that he and Riku are searching for someone close to him."

"Don't waste your breath," said Riku. "You'll never find out where Mickey went. Drop your sword and walk away from this kingdom."

Hans growled and attacked Riku. "I do not take orders from you!"

"Riku!" cried Sora and Elsa.

Hans wields his sword as he approached towards Riku. "You thought you are strong, boy? You are finished!"

Elsa sees Hans raised his sword and about to kill Riku. "Hans! Please! Stop!"

Then, King Mickey came with Olaf and Sven and blocked the killing blow with his Keyblade.

"What?!" Hans cried as his sword was locked with King Mickey's Keyblade.

"Mickey!" cried Riku and Elsa as they see their comrade again.

"Your Majesty!" cried Sora, Donald and Goofy.

King Mickey attacks Hans until he falls onto the ground. He points his Keyblade at him. "Not so tough now, huh?"

Hans whimpered as he looked at King Mickey. "Tell me. Is it another Keyblade wielder (Aqua)?"

King Mickey looked at Hans, who yielded. "Yes. And she is the first to look for."

Just then, the Duke of Weselton arrived with his two bodyguards and the castle guards. "There he is! We got him!" he cried.

Elsa stopped the guards, the Duke of Weselton and his two bodyguards. "Wait! We got this cover." Then, she turned to Sora and Riku. "And we had help."

Anna sees the Duke of Weselton and whispered to Elsa. "Elsa? What's he doing here?"

"It's okay," said Elsa with a smile. "He redeemed himself and saved our lives. You can trust him." Then, she turned to the Duke of Weselton, who just bowed but his toupee comes off. Elsa laughed, along with Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, Sven, Sora, Riku, King Mickey, Donald and Goofy.

* * *

Arendelle (Sora's story)

 **Arendelle Village**

Sora, Donald and Goofy was ready to leave to defeat Master Xehanort as Anna, Kristoff and Sven arrived to say good-bye.

"You did great, Sora," said Anna. "This was the best team-up we've ever gotten. We took on Hans the 1st time and then we took him down the 2nd time."

"Don't get too excited, feisty pants," said Kristoff to Anna. Then, he turned to Sora, Donald and Goofy. "Thank you all. If you'd like to visit one day, you know where to find us."

"Thanks, Anna. Thanks, Kristoff," said Sora. "Right now, we have a mission to go on and a Keyblade War to prevent."

Sora takes out his Keyblade and seals the keyhole. Then, they went back to the Gummi Ship.

"Until we meet again, we'll see you out there," said Sora.

"Bye," said Anna as she watched as Sora, Donald and Goofy rocketed out of Arendelle with the Gummi Ship.

* * *

Arendelle (Riku's story)

 **Outside of Arendelle Castle**

Riku and King Mickey was ready to leave to find the realm of darkness to save Aqua but they are with Elsa and Olaf to talk with the Duke of Weselton, who was about to leave with his bodyguards to take Hans back to the Southern Isles.

"I'll be taking this miserable excuse for a prince back to the Southern Isles," said the Duke. "I'm sure his twelve big brothers will punish him for this kind of behavior."

"Good," said Elsa. "And thank you for declaring a truce."

The Duke of Weselton nodded as he leaves with his two bodyguards, who are carrying Hans, who is chained up. "Oh no. Thank you. And I'll see you on the other side."

Elsa turns to Riku and King Mickey. "Thank you, both, for helping us. I couldn't have done it without you. And especially you, Mickey."

King Mickey blushed as Elsa kissed his cheek. "Aw, gosh, it was our pleasure." Then, he turned to Olaf. "Thank you, again, Olaf. For knowing what sacrifices mean. You know... I was with Riku when the door to darkness was closed..."

Riku chuckled and turned to Elsa. "We have to get going. We can't have our mission on hold. You see... we're heading towards a dark world or as we like to call it... the realm of darkness. There's a Keyblade wielder named Aqua, who sacrificed herself to save a friend (Terra), that's trapped in the darkness. And now that I'm the true master, Mickey and I will try to save Aqua now."

Elsa stopped Riku and King Mickey for a moment and brought the briefcases to them. It was the same briefcases that Master Yen Sid gave to Riku and King Mickey. "Riku, Mickey, wait. Take these with you. It was left in the ballroom when you got here the second time. You can't save your friend without it."

Riku and King Mickey grabbed the briefcases. "Thank you, Elsa."

"Before you go," said Elsa, conjuring up snowflake charms for Riku and King Mickey. "Take these gifts with you as well. It's for you two to remember me by."

"Even me?" interrupted Olaf.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Even you, Olaf."

Riku smiled. "We'll meet again, Elsa. One day when Mickey and I return, we'll be together with you when Anna's not around."

"Same with you," said Elsa. "Good-bye, Riku."

Riku smiled again as he and King Mickey took out their Keyblades and sealed the Keyhole.

King Mickey took out his star shard and he and Riku took off into the realm between.

* * *

Arendelle (Sora and Riku's story)

 **Realm Between**

Sora, Riku, Donald, Goofy and King Mickey closed their eyes and for the brightest moment, they could see Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Sven and Olaf standing before them. The best moment that they ever had is getting together as one.

* * *

Cutscene after the second visit to Arendelle

 **Realm of Darkness: Dark Margin**

Aqua was sitting next to Ansem the Wise in hopes of getting out of the dark realm to find Ventus and Terra again.

 **Keyblade Graveyard**

Master Xehanort, who was speaking with Maleficent and Pete, turns to see Xemnas and Xigbar who just returned from losing the battle against Sora and Riku in Arendelle. "So you've failed to defeat the wielders of the Keyblade. No matter... The battle between the seven guardians of lights and the thirteen seekers of darkness is almost upon us. But be weary... for it is time for the X-blade to be forged once the lights and the darkness join together!"

* * *

 **THE END**

 **If you like this story, please review.**


End file.
